


Will and Power

by SloppySnopp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fetcher Please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppySnopp/pseuds/SloppySnopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Carolina find out who her father appears to be, she decides to try to find help from him as she's homeless with only her mothers corpse to care for. However she would not think her father would be the kingslayer, neither would she think he's such a fucking asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a courier, let me handle your package. ;)

Now to see their eyes pop out of their eyeholes was either an amusing or stressing sight. I may have ben unwelcome, not even a wish of me being alive but no one gave me another choice. Not even from my own father wished I ever existed. He can't even see me as his daughter, all I appear to him is a shame over him and the Lannisters. And maybe, just maybe, he's right. Just because he fucked a whore over the table once in his younger days doesn't make me a Lannister, after all I am a daughter to a slut. But also to a ceratain kingslayer. To me, I'm just another of all plenty bastards existing in this land.

I am unnoticibly striding along the camp. Five men is taking place by the fire drinking beer and cheering loud with their filthy talking and spluttering. I can feel their intense gaze on my neck while I walk past them in the mud with my mothers old dress. The one she gave me when she was so drunk she could barely express her words with her tounge and also the same night she fell asleep and never opened her eyes. Perhaps it was for the best, those eyes had seen too much in their days, way too much for my mother to handle. Their words got quiet and I kept on walking to the army of guardians guarding two men sitting with fine wine and meat under a beautiful tree. They quickly drew their sword but my feet wouldn't stop moving in the wet mud.

"Hey girl! This ain't no whorehouse! This place's only for important soldiers and no one selling their bodies!", One of the guards spat.  
"Are you guarding the Lannisters?", I sharply say without answering his command.

 

He goes quiet for a moment and seem to think if he has allowance to reveal the truth.

"I have to see Jamie Lannister. It's very important.", stopping a few metres aways from the drawn swords.

The guard is still staring at me, perhaps thinking about why I'm dressed in a muddy dress. But he doesn't seem to focus too much on that.  
"What's so important? Do you think Jamie has time for filthy whores like yourself?"

I swallow. Hard. Oh, what I'd like to do to whis man. Slowly cutting his bearded throat open and wathes as he choke to his patchetic death. My fingers are itching and my tounge wants to call him whatever comes to mind. But I'll have to behave if I want to meet the queens brother.

"Please, it won't take more than a minute. Please sir", I beg with my girlish charm.

He seems to take the bait, and disappears beyond the wall of guards. After a few minutes he returns and gives me a short nod. I hurridly move forwards, past the uards to be met by two men sitting by a table and even more guards around. The table is filled with fruits, berries, wine and meat. It strongly reminds me of my empty stomach and I can't help but hope it won't growl while I talk to them. One of the men seems to be a dwarf and the other one a tall one, but it matters little. Both of them are still looking at my dirty dress like I were some kind of monster walking in right from a distant cave somewhere. I decide to not glare at them for any longer and take a deep breath.

"Which one of you are Jamie Lannister?"  
The tall, blonde and handsome man stands up only to laugh in my face.  
"Oh honey you have much to learn. First of all you didn't kneel, didn't call me "My lord" and you don't even know who Jamie Lannister is?", He laughs and walks closer to me.

"Came to see the handsome man of your dreams, now didn't you? Well you've find him. I have time for a quickie sweetheart if that's what you want.", he stops just in front of that I even can feel his breath on me.

I make eye contact with the dwarf in the back who happily raises his wineglass. I find that he must be Tyrion Lannister, and the man infront of me probably my father. Suddenly I feel an urge to puke. My whole body is shaking and I can feel my face getting paler. I haven't thought about his reaction until this very moment, when it's probably too late. But I still stand on my feet.

"I would like to ask if.."

"Come walk with me.", He interrupts me with a smile and starts walking slowly towards the woods, past the guards.

I take a quick glance again at Tyrion and he clearly sees I'm nervous.  
"My name's Tyrion. Pleased to meet you. Don't worry, It'll probably be quick", He sneers and takes a sip of his wine.  
"I'm Carolina, m'lord"

Following him deeper down the woods while his rambling about himself I feel a stronger urge to tell him about my situation. 

"Why are you here for young lady, traveling in the middle of the night with no shoes to tell me a few words? Must be hella important", he says holding eye contact.

"I'm here to ask you if you remember a woman called Joanna Leyna", I say and brush off my dress in reflex.

He swallows quietly.  
"Joanna Leyna is a woman I met more than 15 years ago. What about her? You here to tell me she got pregnant and I'm the father?", He again laughs and takes a look at me.

I don't laugh, not at all, and after a brief time his laughs disappears and we're both staring at each other. Fuck, I already hate the old man.

"How could you be so ceratain I am the father. I've never actually fucked a whore in that w.."

"She was a virgin. Believe it or not. You were probably young and stupid, she aswell. She didn't have sex for a year after you. I think it's most likely you got her pregnant", It's my time to interrupt him.  
I've ben traveling through snow and heat just to meet him. And for what? Jamie will perhaps give me a clap on my back and bribe me to keep my mouth shut.

"And how do I know your not here to try and get your filthy hands on my money, young one?", Jamie is still holding his calm mask.

"If I were after your money I wouldn't be willing to move on after our little chat here. All I intended to were to be able to see my father, now if you don't want to have me in your sight I don't have anything against it. I can leave if you'd like to"

He suddenly pushes me against a pinetree with his blade just by my throat.

"You are bringing shame over the Lannisters. Is that what you want?"

I shake my head gently to prevent my throat from getting cut. But I think I fail as a warm liquid slides down my throat.

 

I don't remember anything after it, just some blurry flashback hits my mind again and again. Red. Everything was red, and then black. Screams are haunting my head, and a pair of watching eyes are close to me. So close I could feel their tears drip onto my fair skin.

It's warm.

So warm.


	2. Toxic Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah, I have no goddamn idea how long this is but >_> I hope it was worth something xD

Finally something was plucking away the weight from my dried out eyelids. Ha.. Not only my eyelids are dried out. This insane heat has sucked out every liquid containing in this body. To see a light striking my pupil is probably one of the most unexpected things. I who thought I've already arrived in hell. Perhaps I'm in heaven? I couldn't help myself from laughing in my own psych. How pathetic, that I would belong in heaven is just as unlikely that pigs would start to fly.

As my halfopened eyes starts creating an image infront of them, I can see a blurry figure by my side who gets clearer the longer I look. The figure seems to be holding a glass of wine by their mouth and finally I recognize him as Tyrion. Who would've thought my uncle would be shorter than myself?   
"God I'm happy your awake. I was afraid I'd have to sit here with my arse glued to the chair all day.", his soothing voice says between two sips.

Even though my head is spinning like hell I try to take a grip onto the matress my body's resting on and raise my damn week corpse.

"woah woah woah, hey. You have to lay down or else your cut will go open again", he says hurridly and pushes me down gently onto the matress again.

With my clear sight I can find a tablecloth on my left side of my belly that seems to have sucked up blood. Oh fuck.. It doesn't only look to be hurting it also does as hell. An old rag is also tightly sealed onto my throat, probably because of another cut. I haven't thought about it until now but I can also see that I'm completely naked without a cover covering "the goods" down there. Not so sure if I should be unamused or thankful because of the heat, because my body is shining like a diamond of all sweat.

"Did Jamie do this to me?", I ask while growling out of pure pain.

"Of course the little rat says no, but it doesn't take much to see what's beneath those eyes.", he says, again sipping the last drip of his wineglass. "A guard found you, you were really lucky he needed to take a piss out in the woods right when you were about to die"

This man seems to be the entertaining one.  
Out of nowhere my belly starts growling. Oh I've ben trying to ignore my hunger for days, but it's getting unbearable. I have gotten even more skinny than ever, you could even see my goddamn bones sticking out from my chest. But I refuse to ask something more from this man.  
"Hungry?", he says standing up.  
I shake my head though my brain is nodding drastically.

"Oh come on. Your growling stomach could be used as a   
warning signal for an attack. I'll feed you some soup.",   
Tyrion rambles and walks towards the tent opening.

"Why are you helping me?", I say with my rusty voice.  
He stops just by the opening and turns his head.

"I have questions you have answers. Maybe you can also pay off when you're cured enough to bounce up and down", he winks at me.

A smile appears on my lips.  
"Not going to happen" I say with a wicked grin and he nods at me and disappears out of the tent.

He's too old for me, and we share blood for gods sake  
I still haven't decided if I'm going to spread the word. Jamie made a mistake for so many years ago, he doesn't have the responsibility for me. I sigh. Though he doesn't either have the right to kill me. But what would I do? I was all alone, starving like a helpless child. My mysterious father had money and power, I thought he could help me. I cough. How stupid could I be, of course he wouldn't help me. My mind couldn't lead the way for me, only my tears could. An unfamiliar voice appears and I immidietely cover my upper body with my hands as best as I can in reflex.  
A young, lightly blonde boy appears in the opening, staring at me as if I had three hands. But then he clears his throat.

"Did Tyrion fuck you that hard that you cut yourself? I thought he was too little for that" the little brat spits and shows a hideous smile.

"I'm not his whore, little one" I hiss at him even though he appears to be my age. "Who are you?"

He laughs even more.  
"You mustn't be from this land, stupid bitch. I am Joffrey, son of the king and queen. You should've kneeled by now", he takes a glance at the bloodied rags. "If u can"

If he is the son of queen, he must be my cousin. I feel disgusted. Why must this ugly little prick and I be related.  
Tyrion comes back with bowl and spoon in his hand.

"Oh, sisterson. How fun it is to have you here. Now would you kindly get the fuck out?", a grin is playing on his lips.  
Joffrey seems unamused and turns around to his uncle.  
"I'm telling mother!", he hisses.

"Tell little mother that a dwarf were rude to you"

I'm getting uncomfortble and I decide to spectate my fingers instead. Joffrey glares at him for a while, but leaves with heavy, hard steps. Tyrion gives me an apologetically face and walks by the side of the bed.

"Here you go", He hands me over the bowl.

I wouldn't expect my uncle to be more helpsome than my father. Well, something may atleast turn out good.

Three days pass, for me, more like two hours and I'm still forced to be in bed, but lying here all day won't get me anywhere. I sit up in the bed and gasp for air when the hole in my side sends me more pain. Fuck. If only someone could make me come and forget all the pain. I gently put my head back to not open the cut in my throat and sigh loudly. Where are my clothes? I scan the room frequently but cannot see anything in my sight.

"You little piece of fuck!", a recognizible, hard voice yells and it's owner stumbles into the room. 

Jamie takes a hard grip around my throat and hits my head onto the baddle. His grip tighten more and more. My lungs desperately screaming for air. I grasp his upper arms and kick whats between his legs as hard as I can, though with my weak legs I wouldn't be so sure he'd actually take damage. He still doesn't take his hands off of my sore throat the grip tightens even more.

"Please", I whisper while the first tear after my mothers death runs down my cheek. 

He stills and stares for me a nano second but surprisingly he rips his hands off and put his face in his his hands.

"Fuck!", He flips the bedside table and loud sounds of mugs and plates falling down fills the thin fabric walls. 

It's so quiet I could even hear the silence. A guard appears by the opening and asks if everythings alright, Jamies threatening look is enough to make him leave. After what feels like a couple of hours, he raises his eyes onto mine.

"Look I really understand how you feel. I grew up only with my father being an asshole. I don't want you to end up the same. If you are going to come with me, not a word that you are my daughter, understood?", he says dead serious.

I try to swallow. Should I accept his offer? After he has tried to kill me? Something tells me I can trust him, but something also whispers in my ear to walk past and forget.

"What would I be then?", I ask feeling tears threatening again.  
He rolls his eyes.  
"Sweety, you can be the hell you want. My personal maid or some shit. I don't have a clue"

I taste his offer with my tounge. No, it doesn't seem right. It tastes like toxic or just some shit. But to make him get his ass out off the tent I smile as sweet as I can and await his disappearence.

"oh, and here", he throws me a fur blanket and leaves through the exit.

A bittersweet scent stays in the air.  
This man has taken insanity to a whole new level.


	3. For what purpose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, she escapes and shit. Though for what?

Well, yeah. I'm wondering too. What desperation could cause you to do. I put my empty head in my hands and feel tears sweep. Again. I'm so fucking incompotent I can barely look at my reflection. Who am I trying to fool? Did I come here to see if I could see myself in my father, to learn something about myself? I smirk and tuck a piece of hair with the rest of my fucked-up braid. No, I came here for all the money. It didn't matter if he wanted to mute my mouth with money or welcome me like his actual daughter. It all didn't matter. But now realizing how dangerous he actually can be, I'd much rather step back and own my money some other way. I stare up at the half-moon with my hand against my scar and wonder briefly why my scar never goddamn grow together. Suddenly a sharp yell stings my left ear and I look quickly as the wind to where the voice seems to appear from. Hell. I force my shaky legs to stand up once again and start run to the right. It's pitch dark outside so seeing my surrounding is impossible, and I beg to the old and new gods that I won't fall. The yells starts to fade and my breathing exaggerates. My naked feet keeps on going until my whole body stops and pounds into a hard material. I fly back and land on my sore ass by a rock and gasp for air. A man with an armor made of steel goes towards me and gives me a wicked grin.

My scar hurts so damn much I can barely move, yet I try to talk me out of this situation.

"Please, sir. I know your doing your duty but all you have to do is to look away and pretend you never saw me, i'd own you my life.", I hold my hand up in defense and fail to sound convincing.

His smile increases and he move closer with his sword drawn.  
"Fine, I'll pretend", he says easy. "If you suck my cock"

I cringe in disgust but hides it successfully with a smile. He indicates with a nod that I shall go in front of him deeper into the woods, and I do so. Reaching a ceratin point he spins me around and I drop to my knees, having a grip around my sword I stole from some man sleeping by the fire. I suddenly feel bad for what I've done. Running in the middle of the night, being uncapable of thanking Tyrion for what he had done. Afterall, he did save my pathetic life. My thoughts interrupts as he pulls down his pants and his erection is free for the world to see. What a stupid man. I drop my full weight to the ground and close my eyes.

"Shit", the little piece of fuck bends down and shakes me.

With my hand still on my sword I draw it quick and slit his throat open. His blood spurts up att my hair and face, and his body falls on mine. Ugh, I push his body aside with my weak arms and wipe my face with my dirty dress. It still feels like his eyes are on me. I stand up and push the sight of him aside.  
"Over here!", another voice yells again.

Panic washes over me and I make a run for it once again deeper into the woods, away from the voice. Yet the more I run, the stronger the voice seems to become Stronger. Harscher. I stop and look around me, my lungs screaming for oxygen. Sounds. Sounds are all around me. I throw my hands on my ears and try to hear the silence. I close my eyes, but when I open them I'm not alone. A whole group of guards stands around me, holding their swords and bows against me.  
"Girl, you've got to come with us", one of them calmly says.

"No! Please, I never asked for this. Stay away from me!", I scream and sob like a child.

Someone grabs me from behind and hold me tightly. I struggle with the powers I have left with no success whatsoever. Let go off me, god damnit! I pray, and pray. No one seems to be listening. Somene grabs my legs and I stop fighting. Saving my powers for later seems more clever.  
"Close your eyes and sleep now, honey", A guard hisses, grabs the sword handle and hits me hard in the forhead.

I wake up with ice cold water being poured unto my head. I bend down and gasp for air. Shit. I sense the dizzy feeling is creeping back at me again and I look up through my wet hair.  
"I thought we had a deal, princess", Jamie says and pops a grape in his mouth.  
I can't help myself from laughing even though I'm in great pain.  
"Deal? I don't do deals with insane people", I hiss. "Why can't you just let me go?"  
He swallows the grape and smiles.

"Oh, sugar it's not that easy. I don't know if your going to keep your mouth shut about this. Or that I tried to kill you. Nor do I know what Tyrion the little shit have told you"  
He seems too calm. Now the part I don't understand is why he can't let me go. If a poor, filthy young girl comes up and tells how her father is the kingslayer, would anyone believe her? No, they would look at her and think "Oh, poor child. The fever's got another one". I want to tell my father, but I remain silent when he sharpens his blade.

"But I admire your try, though. Quite brave of you. But when I talked about our deal, I didn't ask you. I commanded you. You follow me to King's Landing as my slave or some shit. And you stay there. If you try to escape again I won't hesitate to chop your head off", His eyes clear. "Understood?"  
I lower my head and nod.

"Glad we could come to an agreement.", he again says and stands up.  
Tyrion calmly enters the room and smile immidietly towards me. Well thank god you interrupted our unamusing talk.

"Brother", Tyrion nods. "Would you kindly let me speak to Carolina alone?"  
Jamie walks over to Tyrion, whisper something quickly and leaves the room.

The fire slowly reduces the amount of liquid in my hair while I notice I'm in another tent than I used to be. It looks pretty much the same but I remember that the bed stood more to the right by the longest wall. I look up at Tyrion.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" he grabs my eye contact.

"Carolina.." I mumble.

"The whore? The blacksmith? The ex girlfriend who want her underwear back?", Tyrion sits down on the side of the bed.

"I'm Carolina the unwanted daughter", My words slipping out through my lips.

Holy shit. I glare at him in shock when I realize what I've just done. Did those words actually come from me? Tyrion seems both shocked but calm.

"I asume you did not say that on purpose?", his eyes hungry for more informaton.

I shake my head.  
"Please. I know you've done enough for me already. But you may not speak with Jamie about this. He'll have my head for this"

Tyrion nods slowly and puts his thumb on my cheek, wiping off a tear.  
"You look like utter crap. Please rest for awhile and we may speak more tomorrow", he stands up and looks wide-eyed at me before he leaves.

Well fuck. Back at where I began.


	4. Just one of the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulties writing this as I couldn't make up my mind on how the story would continue.  
> Anyhow I hope ya'll find it okay. Please leave kudos or comments so I know hos it's going. It's foocking appreciated m8 o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the story line of Game of Thrones a bit, otherwise it would be hard for me to manage. xoxo

He handed me a glass of wine. Red wine. Almost as red as my mothers necklace. He told me to drink. I did. He poured more. I drank. He poured more again. I drank. I started feeling dizzy. He told me to be a good girl. He bend me over. I struggled. He ripped my favorite dress. I was weak. He had a grip unto my braid. He gasped. Blood all over me. I turned around. An arrow through his head.

I stare through the red. I could see a poor reflection, sculpturing my textures swaying on the surface. My lips look dry and my eyes matte. With my free hand I start fiddling with a tuck of hair that is again hanging outside the rest of my hair.

"Not keen on wine, I suppose?", Tyrion peeks up at me through his bangs, beaming.

I smile at him and sip. No, I'm not.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, m'lady", he put his elbow on the armrest and rest his head on his knuckles.

Having a ridicuolus grin on my face I put down the glass. Calling a poor girl m'lady? I'd like to get used to that.  
"It isn't a highly interesting topic, is it? Besides, there isn't much to talk about", I mumble and ignore eye contact.

"You asked me how you would pay back when I helped you. I told you I had questions. Now you will answer them"  
I sigh quietly. Yes, what did he actually mean by that? He said that I had answers. Answers for what? I shift in my seat, I'm getting uncomfortble. I tell him about my mothers death and how I was raised. However, his grin seem to grow larger the longer I speak, and my patience has ran out.

"What may be so funny?", I ask.  
Just as his mouth opens, someone appears by the door and lowers his head in respect to us.

"I apologize for interrupting but I have an order to tell. We have to start riding to kings landing", his eyes empty and wide.  
I look at the man at the door and then back at Tyrion whose mirroring my action. I slam the bottom of the glass on the table besides me and then decide to stand up before I say something I'll regret. My stomach has ben twisting and tossing ever since I was a little child, but with the fact that my life is completely resting in Tyrions hands, it does not help me overcome it. Do I expect a man to choose a stranger rather than his family? How foolish could a woman become. I've sworn to myself to not make this situation a too big influence on my mind. I grab the material of my dress by my neck and pull it over my breasts. While I walk out of the tent my thoughts slowly sways away to my mother. I haven't ben compatible of making progress with my sorrow. Or anger. How harsch it sounds I don't know, but there isn't much to be chuffy about. Her constant gibbering considering my appearance and intellegence, her drinking shit talk and how she'd like me to work as a prostitute to keep our economy going.

"You may be beautiful, but your stupidity won't get you anywhere"  
I lick my lips. Yes, I may not be the most competent human alive, but I certainly were and are smarter than you, mother. 

Arriving in King's Landing, my eyes grow wide. I hope my inexperience aren't too noticble, I have never seen king's landing neither have I seen any of the royalties. Well, expect for my relatives of course. They have huge beautiful towers, a big ass castle and harsch defensive fence hugging the city. I look around myself, lost by thousands of people pushing with their hot bodies. I'm not used to this, but hopefully I will be sometime.

"Hey, cupholder. Come here", Jamie grabs my arm and pull me out of the storm with people welcoming their royalties. "You know what we've talked about? You just keep quiet and hide you hideous expressions. "All you have to do is to serve me and my dining guests", He talks way too quiet for me to barely pick up what he says.

All I'm going to do? I smirk. I'm just giving up my life and dreams to pour more water in noble people cups. The thought is depressing.  
"Hurry up and stand over there", he nods at a group of different servants and slaves.  
I lick my dry lips once again and give him black eyes. My dress sways with my hips and the other servants watches me as I make my way to them.

"Hello", I beam to the closest blonde girl who gives me a nervous face.

She places her finger on her full lips and tell me quietly to shut up immidietly. I zip it and watch a obese, bearded man holding a speech. A crown resting on his head.

Finally changed into my nightgown I brush throughout my dark blonde hair shining in the light of a candle. A woman besides me compliment me for my hair and I thankfully smile at her. Why thanks to you, miss. Some of the other people have already settled in their bed and I decide to do so aswell. My feet trips on the creaking wooden floor and I softly make a silent jump unto the bed. It smells unamusing, like a rotten corpse. Ignoring that I lie down under my sheets and spectate my surrounding. Five beds in a row and one table offering light from the candles on top of it. I haven't done quite much today, mostly cleaning and serving but considering I'm used to this, I don't mind. The other servants have mostly ignoring me which is disturbing but then again I don't give a fuck right now. I'm exhausted. With my belly down I press my face unto the pillow and breathe out loud. For a brief moment I feel a thick calming wave blow over me and I relax my muscles and bones. My eyes starts itching and I let myself cry, as long as it's silent. Tears slightly wets my hay-filled pillow and whimpers escapes my mouth.  
Let me breath, goddamnit


	5. A young man whose mothers brother is my father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina has settled into Lannisters castle. Not as one of the Lannister, but as one of their slaves. Carolina is wondering how she possibly could escape this shithole and tries to make a better relationship with her father.

"More water", steadying her silk-covered elbow unto the dark, rough wooden table, she holds it up for me not seeking too much attention.

I hurridly walk around the table with water and refill her cup with my constant shaking hands. She holds out her other slim hand to command me to stop and I immidietly stop pouring. The woman, who seem to be in either her late thirties or early forties, turns her attention to me and scan me with her magnificient green eyes. I grasp the cans handle harder and give a quick, nervous glance at Jamie.

"What's your name, dear?", she asks, her eyes not leaving mine.  
I don't know if her smooth "dear" add-on is way of softness or a way of being secretly cruel. Instead of having a conversation with myself I hurridly answer.

Carolina", I mumble and she immidietly raises an eyebrow at me' "Your grace", I kneel and blush over my inexperience.  
Well fuck. She gives me a rather acting beam and nods.  
"Not from around here, are you?"

My mouth dries and I explain to her that I am raised outside the city and that I've newly arrived in Kings Landing.  
"Well, I suppose the slaving pose suits you well", she again flickers through my body.

I feel my ears heat behind my hair. She may be a royalty, but that doesn't make us unlike each other.  
"I'm sure it'd fit you just aswell if you just peeled youself out of that dress", I mouth back.

Her eyebrows pop up in shock and so does Jamies. She puts down her glass and burst out in laughter. My stomach twitches and I feel a huge regret wash over me. I still have huge problems accoiasing with my surroundings. I must adapt and accept the fact that these people have such enormous power. And I don't.  
"You shall be happy your queen is overseeing this. I like women who can show some guts", she stops and her expression turns cold. "But if you do so again, your smart mouth will become a part of decoration outside our castle."

Jamie glares annoyed at me and mouths "GO".  
I kneel quickly and return to the serving table. Placing my right wrist in my left grip I turn around and look down at my shoes. I briefly remind myself of my failure but try to dismiss it as now's not the time, but even though I'm trying my thoughts are still bothering me. I was a free woman, being able to do whatever I'd like to do. My eyelids slides over my dry eyes. Well shit, now I am a servant for the Lannisters. I was weak and couldn't stand on my own legs, so I searched my future in money. My fathers money. Perhaps I shouldn't have told him about our relationship until I've got to know him. But then again, he wouldn't find me interesting enough to stick around. Why didn't I just move on? Why couldn't I just stay in the little, old house of mine and live there for atleast a while until I have learned to take care of myself in a proper way? Surely I was living in a rather dead village out in nowhere, but I always knew I were safe there. A flashback flickers through quickly and I can see myself. Crying and lost. Hit over and over again until I thought my last hour has come. But that hour never appeared, and I can't still make up my mind wether I am thankful for that, or if being dead would save me the pain. Suddenly I feel ridicioulus. I surely do not have the time of crying because of my miserable life, do I? Perhaps I should focus on the precense and make the best of my situation, afterall.  
Cercei stands up in her elegant dark plum dress and her flowing blonde hair. She mumbles something with an annoyed expression and Jamie returns it with a raised eyebrow. She turns her heel and leaves the room with a slam. I discretly eye Jamie and notice his empty face. He looks down and dig his hand into his hair, sighing.

"Are you alright?", I ask trying to sound like I'd actually give a fuck.

"Yes. I am just..", his voice trails off. "Exhausted. Stressed. Tired"  
I put down the cane and move towards the dining table.

"Then I suppose you are not okay? It's alright you can speak with me", I'll give a try on being friendly and sit down next to him.  
"Everything that has happend recently..with you. It really does not help me relax", he says with a grin and sighs.

"Then let me go", I suggest.  
Jamie shakes his head.

"I can't"

"Would you mind telling me why? Do you really believe someone would think what I say is true?"

"No. But if Tyrion would", He gives me a knowing glance and I gape at him.

What the fuck? I actually thought I could put trust in Tyrion. When did he get to know this?  
"And no, Tyrion did not tell me. I heard you", he mumbles and grab his cup of water.  
I put my head in my hands. This insane man yet so moderated at this point, what could he possibly make out of this? Will he actually have my head for this, or is this just his way of threating me in pure fear? Whatsoever I swallow my pride and beg, one thing I am good at.

"Please I am sorry. I was confused, the words just.."  
"I know. But I hope this behavior won't continue. And I am telling you this both as your royalty and your father.. I suppose" He rolls his eyes and stand up.  
I breath out.  
"Would you like something to eat?, he states when we turn our heads towards the door and Tyrion appears.  
His eyes goes from me, to Jamie, and then back again.

"Why do I have a feeling I disturbed a hugely important conversation between father and daughter?", He puts a beam on his light-pink lips.  
"Surely because you did", Jamie mumbles "And keep your squeeky voice down, will you?"  
For some reason my body relaxes and I can finally breath out. Reaching for bread and ignoring my manners I take a big bite unto the crispy, delicious bread. I ask if Tyrion would like to join me but he says that he is busy. Busy with what? Spying on what his brother and nephew are speaking of? I don't count that as busy, precisely.

 

Since when was Joffrey a king? I feel confused, and stupid. I don't even know who the king and queen is of this land. I recently saw him holding speech on the iron throne, commanding someone to hit his fianceé. I couldn't help myself from looking disgusted and my urge to hit that man became stronger the longer I stared. Fortunately Tyrion appeared and stopped the process. Thank god. The tense in the room appeared stealthyand rough for awhile, and I decided to move out with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey you! Come over here, now", a loud voice stings beyond me and the whole crowd stops, turning around.  
Joffrey is, to my surprise, looking straight on me. Is it for the time in the tent? Is he still mad about our cold talking? I grab my dress to prevent me from falling and slowly walks with pride towards the throne.

Reaching infront of him I try my best to kneel but he interrupts.  
"Why are you here?", Joffrey stands up from his iron throne.

My eyes widen and I stroke my dull, matte dress.  
"I am Jamie Lannisters cupholder, your grace" I blink at him.  
"Well but what id I don't want you here?", he spits but continues with a raised voice. "As king, I could do whatever I'd like to, and I want you. To get. out. of. here."  
My amusment is blooming through my veins and I put my cold mask on, successfully hiding what I'm thinking.

This little young man could perhaps be my ticket out of this shithole.


End file.
